


Rites of Passage

by crystalusagi



Series: Saiyuki Police AU [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalusagi/pseuds/crystalusagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time Hakkai gets shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rites of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> For saiyuki_time prompt "first time"

The first time Hakkai got shot on the job, Gojyo wasn't even there. Hakkai was undercover as a weapons dealer, and he was in the middle of a call with Gojyo when it happened. Hakkai was listing details in a soft, calm voice when suddenly he took a sharp intake of breath, and Gojyo knew, just  _knew_  something had gone wrong.   
  
"Hey--" he started to say into the receiver. Then he heard the shots.  The phone made a loud clank as it dropped.  
  
"Fuck."  

He grabbed his jacket off the chair. He made it out of the office  _fast_ , hoping like hell they'd get a good promotion out of this. As he shoved the key into the ignition and started the car, he told himself that he didn't have to rush, really. Hakkai could handle things; he was good at handling things, annoyingly good. Everything would be fine. 

  
Everything  _was_  fine, it turned out, except for the two bullets that were lodged in Hakkai's side.   
  
"Shit," Gojyo muttered when he found him leaning against the side of a car--probably for cover. Hakkai's eyes were closed, but they opened slowly when Gojyo spoke. "Fucking sloppy, letting yourself get shot like that." He knelt beside Hakkai on the ground and tried to judge how much blood Hakkai'd lost already.   
  
Hakkai stared at Gojyo with half-closed eyes and made a sound that could have been agreement. Gojyo couldn't find a reason for the dull ache that spread across his chest as he stared back. He wanted to touch Hakkai, maybe to make sure he wasn't dead.   But that was stupid and so he kept his hands to himself.  Besides, the paramedics, when they arrived, would probably bitch the hell out of him if he did.   
  
"Your first gunshot wound and I wasn't even there to witness it," he said instead, trying for humor and failing a little.   
  
Hakkai's lips curved into a pale smile. "I'm sorry to disappoint," he said softly, voice not wavering at all. A small pause. "It isn't what I expected."   
  
Gojyo rolled his eyes. "Not much to expect from gunshots. You wanted it to hurt more, or something?"   
  
A quiet chuckle, and then a wince.  _Fuck, don't move!_  Gojyo thought, but kept silent.

"Maybe," Hakkai said. "I expected to dislike it more, but..."   
  
"That's because you're a goddamn freak," Gojyo told him, shaking his head and smiling a little as he said it. Hakkai could still joke about it--this was a good thing. He could hear the paramedics arriving already. Everything was fine, and they got the guys they were after.   
  
"You are just jealous you didn't get to fire a gun this time," Hakkai replied. He nodded behind Gojyo, and Gojyo glanced back to see a pissed off Sanzo making his way over.  Damn.  The reports were gonna be hell this time.


End file.
